Adolescence
by Lucy C. Gaunt
Summary: Um rosto desconhecido se reflete com um suave sussurro que eu não quero ouvir. Derrubamos o nosso castelo de brinquedo construído em pedaços, e o sino anuncia o fim do cavaleiro e da princesa. - Wincest


**Adolescence**

**Lucy C. Gaunt**

Categoria: Wincest (DeanxSam), AU, SAP (Sweet as Possible), unsual

Avisos: Incesto.

Classificação: K+

Capítulos: Único

Completa: [x] yes [ ] no

Resumo: Um rosto desconhecido se reflete com um suave sussurro que eu não quero ouvir. Vou quebrar esse espelho e jogar fora esses cacos distorcidos. Derrubamos o nosso castelo de brinquedo construído em pedaços, e o sino anuncia o fim do cavaleiro e da princesa.

PS.: Eu recomendaria que você assiste antes, ou ouvisse enquanto lê, Adolescence. Você pode ver o vídeo legendado (por mim, oi.) no meu blog.

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

_A promessa em que nós dois dançamos juntos para sempre_

_É transformada em uma mentira do meu peito crescendo_

_Com os cabelos loiros refletindo no espelho,_

_Nós nos revezávamos para pentear um ao outro..._

_Nós costumávamos ser embalados na mesma cama_

_Estávamos conectados com as nossas mãos unidas_

_Agora, um rosto desconhecido se reflete_

_com um suave sussurro_

_Vou quebrar esse espelho_

_Com o martelo na mão e limpar os pedaços_

Sam ergueu os olhos claros para o espelho ao ouvir a porta abrir e sorriu ao reconhecer o irmão gêmeo, mas ele parecia diferente. Tinha certeza de que alguma coisa estava errada, estranha entre eles. Mesmo assim, não fez nenhum comentário enquanto ele penteava seus cabelos calmamente, estranhando o silêncio que reinava entre eles naquela noite.

- Dean?

- Sim irmãzinha? - Dean sussurrou e sorriu levemente e deixou a escova de lado quando a garota se virou para fitá-lo.

- O que foi? - Sam perguntou. - Você está estranho hoje.

- Não foi nada. - O gêmeo loiro sorriu e deu um beijo na testa da irmã. - Já é hora de ir para a cama.

- Está bem. - Ela se levantou e no mesmo momentou reparou que Dean ainda não estava de pijama. - Não vai se trocar?

- Assim que você for pra cama.

- Mas...

- Venha. - Dean pegou gentilmente o braço da irmã e a guiou até a cama, a fazendo se deitar. A cobriu e sorriu quando seus olhos se encontraram. - Boa noite Sammy.

Sam ficou em choque por alguns instantes, mas quando o irmão tocou a maçaneta, saltou da cama e agarrou a roupa dele, o impedindo de sair. Ainda não havia entendido o que estava acontecendo e corou sem perceber quando Dean se virou, segurou sua mão e deu um beijo leve, sorrindo.

- Vá se deitar irmãzinha. Já está tarde.

- M-mas você...

- Oh sim. - Ele soltou um suspiro pesaroso e cruzou os braços. - Nós... Não iremos dormir mais no mesmo quarto.

- Por quê? - Sam arregalou os olhos levemente, surpresa e chocada.

- Papai disse que já somos muito crescidos. Não podemos mais ficar como antes. Você já é uma moça.

- M-mas... Dean...

- Agora vá se deitar, já está tarde. - O rapaz insistiu, levando a garota de volta à cama e a cobrindo, sorrindo levemente. - Tenha bons sonhos irmãzinha.

- Não apague a luz. - Sam pediu quando o irmão iria tocar o interruptor. - Vou dormir sozinha hoje... - Ela sentiu um soluço em sua garganta mas o conteu, e num impulso se levantou e socou o peito do irmão algumas vezes, sentindo as lágrimas em seus olhos. - Eu não quero isso ainda!

- Ei. - Dean segurou os pulsos da garota gentilmente. - Dizer coisas como "eu tenho medo de fantasmas" é um tanto infantil, minha princesa.

- E-eu não tenho medo... - Sam soluçou e o loiro notou alguma coisa diferente nos olhos marejados dela. Só agora ela notava o quanto o irmão havia crescido a mais que si. - Eu não quero ficar sozinha.

- Você se acostumara irmãzinha. - O rapaz suspirou e deu um beijo leve na testa da irmã. - Por favor, não torne tudo mais difícil. Vá se deitar. - Ela sentiu um arrepio quando ele chegou perto e sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Amanhã a noite virei vê-la. Eu prometo. Boa noite.

- Boa noite...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força, os braços apertados em volta dos joelhos que trouxera contra o peito e os olhos fixos na porta, ansiando, quase desesperadamente, para que ela se abrisse. Respirou fundo quando a maçaneta girou e, no instante seguinte, Dean já estava dentro do quarto, trancando a porta tão silenciosamente quanto podia. Por alguns segundos, apenas se olharam nos olhos, procurando uma resposta naquilo em que ainda eram parecidos. O rapaz se aproximou e Sam se levantou, estremecendo quando ele segurou sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos, a puxando para um abraço leve e distante.

- Dança comigo essa noite? - Ele pediu num sussurro, sorrindo.

- Claro...

Dean sorriu mais e permitiu que a irmã pousasse a cabeça em seu ombro, começando a guiá-la gentilmente, apenas o calor que emanava do corpo dela o embalando.

- O que aconteceu, Dean? - Sam perguntou baixo, respirando profundamente contra as roupas do irmão. Gostava do cheiro que emanava dele, era tão... Reconfortante. Dean abraçou a irmã com força.

- Nada, Sammy. Vamos continuar dançando.

- Mas não tem música. - A garota retrucou.

- Imagine uma, oras. - Dean riu baixo.

- Hunf. - Ela desviou o olhar, emburrada, e corou quando o irmão deu um beijo rápido em sua bochecha.

- Ouvi você chorando ontem. - Ele segredou.

- Eu... Fiquei com medo. - Sam sibilara, envergonhada.

- Por quê?

- Porque você não estava comigo.

- Não precisa ter medo. - O rapaz sorriu levemente. - Eu estou no quarto ao lado.

- M-mas não está aqui.

- Eu sei. Nossos pais acham que você já é grande e que pode dormir sozinha, Sammy. - Dean sorriu levemente. - É que você ainda não se acostumou, é por isso. Daqui um tempo, você vai dar graças a Deus que tem um quarto só pra você.

Sam ficou emburrada. - Não vou não.

- Tem certeza? - Ele a rodopiou e teve que sorrir quando a garota riu baixinho. - Logo você estará pronta para ter um noivo.

- N-no... O que? Não!

- Não grite. - Dean pediu.

- M-mas... Eu não quero me casar! Nunca! - Sam falara exaltada.

- Por quê?

- Porque... Porque... - Ela engoliu em seco.

- Porque... - Dean insistiu, sorrindo docemente.

- Eu não quero. - A garota murmurou, desviando o olhar. - Não quero ficar longe de você. - Ela suspirou, voltando a encostar a cabeça no peito do irmão.

- Sammy... Você não vai ficar longe de mim, não seja boba. - Dean sorriu docemente.

- Vou sim! - Ela fungou. - O meu... Meu noivo - Fez uma careta de desgosto. - não vai querer que eu dê atenção pra você e...E...

- Shh. - O loiro pousou o indicador sobre os lábios da irmã, silenciando-a. - Fale mais baixo. Vai acordar o papai e a mamãe.

- Você nunca vai me deixar, não é? - Sam pediu. - Prometa Dean.

- Eu... Não posso prometer isso irmãzinha. - Ele suspirou.

- Por quê?

- Amanhã eu irei partir. - Dean soltou um suspiro pesaroso.

- Não, você não pode! - Sam o soltou, incrédula.

- Sam...

- Não! Dean, não! Eu não quero que você v-vá! - A garota já estava a beira de lágrimas, não impedindo que elas corressem furiosas por seu rosto. - N-não!

- Sam... Vem cá. - Dean abriu os braços na direção dela, chamando-a. - Vem cá. - Chamou baixo.

- V-você não pode me abandonar...

- Nunca abandonaria você. - O rapaz sorriu e permitiu que a irmã o abraçasse com força, então passou os braços pela cintura dela, a trazendo para perto. - Nem por um momento eu pensaria nisso, minha princesa. Apenas... Ficaremos longe por algum tempo.

- Q-quanto tempo?

- Pouco.

- P-por que não posso ir com você? - Sam soluçara.

- Você precisa ficar aqui com a mamãe, Sammy. Não gosta de fazer companhia pra ela?

- Gosto mas... - Ela fechou os olhos com força. - Eu quero ficar com você... Pra sempre...

- Pra sempre é tempo demais, Sammy. Você vai ver. - Ele beijou sua testa levemente. - Vai até ficar feliz alguns dias quando eu não estiver aqui.

- Não, eu não vou ficar feliz. - Sam fungou. - E-eu quero ficar com você. - Ela repetiu, corando quando o irmão enxugou suas lágrimas.

- Não chore. - Dean pediu. - Me sinto mal por isso, te fazendo chorar.

Sam fungou, não respondendo e o gêmeo mais velho torceu os lábios com certa tristeza, trazendo a irmã para mais perto e cantarolou uma canção de ninar no ouvido da garota, baixinho.

- Não, não adianta. Isso funcionava quando nós tinhamos cinco anos. - Ela soluçou e levou um susto quando ergueu o rosto e notou os lábios do irmão bem perto dos seus. - Dee... Por favor, não vá embora...

- Serão só alguns meses, irmãzinha. - Dean segredou. - Nosso aniversário está perto. Lembra-se? Faremos 15 anos.

- S-sua maioridade...

- Sim. - Ele sorriu e estremeceu ao sentir a respiração da garota contra seu rosto.

- M-mas... M-mas... Eu não quero que você vá. - Sam choramingou, e acabou se aproximando demais de Dean, colando seus lábios nos dele.

Era apenas um beijo fraterno, o garoto rapidamente, não tinha nada demais, ela era irmã dele, pelo amor de Deus. Mas mesmo assim, passou os braços pela cintura da garota novamente e a trouxe para perto. Já haviam feito aquilo muitas vezes, em segredo, apenas crianças demonstrando o amor um pelo outro, mas agora ambos sabiam que aquele beijo era diferente, completamente diferente de todos os outros.

-... Dean... - Sam gemera baixinho contra a boca do gêmeo mais velho quando se separaram para arfar por um momento. - Não vá... - Pedira ofegante num tom baixo.

- Eu preciso, Sammy... - Dean pronunciou aquelas palavras de forma baixa e dolorida e soltou a irmã, se afastando para poder lhe estender a mão. - Venha.

- P-para onde?

- Uma surpresa.

Ela assentiu e segurou a mão do rapaz, entrelaçando seus dedos, e sorriu levemente. Permitiu que ele o guiasse silenciosamente pela casa até chegarem numa sala que vivia trancada, e que era usada às vezes para festas. Dean destrancou a porta e empurrou a garota para dentro delicadamente, sorrindo quando ela pareceu encantada. Por um momento, apertou-lhe a mão com carinho e se afastou até o som, colocando uma música lenta e baixa.

- Dean? - Sam chamou, não entendendo, e corou um pouco quando o rapaz lhe estendeu a mão novamente, num chamado mudo.

- Se essa será a nossa última noite juntos por algum tempo, quero que seja especial. - O loiro sorriu e puxou-a para perto quando a irmã segurou sua mão. Por um momento, apenas se olharam nos olhos.

- Promete pra mim que irá voltar? - Sam pediu assim que começaram a dançar lentamente, os corpos próximos o suficiente para sentir as batidas rápidas do coração um do outro. - Que irá me levar com você? Promete que não irá me deixar pra trás?

- Eu prometo.

Eles sorriram quando seus olhos se encontraram mais uma vez e sentiram as batidas acelerarem. O contato tão próximo era maravilhoso, e saber que perderiam aquilo era algo que não queriam pensar no momento. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado, e gostariam que fosse mesmo verdade. Quando finalmente pararam de dançar, continuaram abraçados, sem saber quanto tempo havia passado.

- Eu amo você... - Sam sussurrou, envergonhada, e Dean sorriu. Delicadamente ergueu o rosto da irmã e selou seus lábios novamente, num beijo calmo e cheio de amor. - Muito...

- Eu também amo você irmãzinha. - Ele sorriu novamente e se assustou quando a mais nova o soltou e caiu sentada, e com rapidez se ajoelhou, preocupado. - Sam?

- P-por que tem que ser t-tão errado? - Ela soluçou, escondendo o rosto molhado de lágrimas entre as mãos. - E-eu te amo...

- Shh, não chore. - Dean pediu, sentando-se, e trouxe a irmã para perto, fazendo-a afundar o rosto em seu peito. - Eu também amo você minha princesa. Venha. Está na hora de você se deitar.

- E-está bem...

Ela permitiu que o irmão a ajudasse a levantar, mal vendo quando ele a levou para o quarto, soluçando baixinho enquanto caminhavam. Finalmente Dean a colocou na cama e lhe deu um beijo leve na testa, mas Sam o puxou de repente e selou seus lábios, procurando passagem entre os dele, querendo descobrir se o gosto da boca do irmão era como o seu.

Espantou-se quando pareceu bem melhor do que estava pensando e corou fortemente quando Dean acabou se colocando por cima de seu corpo, num contato íntimo que nunca haviam tido. Piscou várias vezes quando quebraram o beijo e notou que o irmão também estava corado, provavelmente percebendo apenas naquele momento o que havia feito.

- D-desculpe...

- T-tudo bem...

- É melhor eu ir... - O rapaz se sentou na beira da cama e sorriu docemente para a irmã. - Eu prometo que irei voltar. Vai passar mais rápido do que você imagina irmãzinha.

- Eu espero que sim. - Sam havia se ajoelhado entre as cobertas e soltado um suspiro baixo e triste. - Não quero ficar sozinha por muito tempo. - E se sobressaltou quando Dean colocou algo em seu pescoço, mas reconheceu o medalhão dourado que ele sempre levava.

- Eu quero que fique com isso. - Ele sorriu e ajudou Sam a abrir o medalhão, fazendo-a soltar uma exclamação baixa de surpresa ao reconhecer a foto deles juntos, apenas crianças, mas felizes por estarem juntos. - Para que se lembre sempre de mim.

- Eu jamais iria esquecê-lo Dean.

Seus olhos se encontraram mais uma vez e eles sorriram, um sorriso cheio de segredos e cumplicidade, que só eles entendiam, porque não precisavam de palavra alguma para conversar. Dean se aproximou e selou os lábios nos da irmã, notando o quanto eram macios e doces, e sorriu ao se levantar, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- Bem. Boa noite minha princesa.

- Boa noite... Meu cavaleiro.

* * *

Antes de vocês me tacarem pedras, eu sei que muita gente já imaginou e/ou escreveu uma fic assim. Eu mesma já li fanfics em que um dos garotos era uma garota, e eu achei extremamente fofo.  
Já eles serem irmãos gêmeos, bem... Vocaloid deu um empurrãozinho quanto a isso. Eu adorei MESMO escrever essa fic, eu precisava de um pouco de açúcar na minha vida esses dias, sei lá. Eu tenho a mania irritante de só querer ler fics de morte/dor/drama e eu preciso de coisas doces de vez em quando. Whatever, Sammy is a girl... (8) HAHA, eu não resisti, desculpem. Alías, quanto à "maioridade", eu tirei a idéia de um anime que eu vi há algum tempo, _Pandora Hearts_, em que os garotos atingiam sua maioridade aos 15 anos. Bem, o resto, é só imaginar. Talvez eu faça uma continuação algum dia, não sei. Por enquanto, beijos e obrigada por ler!


End file.
